Seeing Red
by Shahrezad1
Summary: In which the TMNT run into another set of New York-based Vigilantes and Raphael is less than thrilled.


Seeing Red

By Shahrezad1

Summary: In which the TMNT run into another set of New York-based Vigilantes and Raphael is less than thrilled.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Mirage's TMNT nor Disney's Gargoyles. Both belong to their respective properties.

~/~/~

"Guys, I want you to meet a few friends, and allies. This is April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Splinter, and the Turtles," the chick was talking to basically open air, dark hair tugged and tangled about by a temperamental wind, and for the fifth time that night Raphael felt a sense of unease as they waited.

And waited, and waited. Like they had been for the last half hour, and for the hour before that as the cop had tried to assure them that (1) she wouldn't betray them, and (2) she wasn't pulling them into some trap.

It wasn't the first time Raph and the group had met up with the woman, both on the beat and off, but it had been the first official time they'd been able to sit down and 'talk.' From there she'd brought up her third point, that there might actually be a group of 'others' out there that might be interested in an alliance. But it was one he didn't quite believe.

After all, it was one thing to promise your own trustworthiness, but quite the opposite to vouch for others'. And from both past experience and the uncertain look that had flickered through her eyes the moment she'd spoken, Raph had a feeling there was more to the situation than she was letting on.

Or, at least, there was something the 'Detective' wasn't saying. And while April had faith in them intrinsically, the turtle could tell that Casey was keyed into the same wavelength he was.

She was up to somethin', he could tell it.

Which made him wonder, yet again, what they were doing standing on some abandoned rooftop, the chill winter breeze slowing down their reaction time? It was like they were walking into a trap, complete with two-edged damsel and a high ledge to be shoved off of. But for some reason Master Splinter had agreed, and Raph couldn't figure out why.

A small amount of movement among the shadows immediately caught the mutant family's attention, and the second eldest son found himself immediately tensing. But it was his youngest sibling that ultimately broke the silence.

"'Sup, I'm Mikey," his youngest brother welcomed the open air, and Raphael fought back mild irritation.

"Greetings," a voice rumbled through the dark, and the rebel of the family watched as his skateboarding brother's expression dropped in shock. Still the deep bass continued on, like the sound of shifting tectonic plates or the slow rush of a deadly tide, "I am called Goliath. And we are Gargoyles."

And then what he had guessed to be shadows suddenly weren't, the long line of stone statues running along the building's edge suddenly coming to life and form. Surrounding the ninjas as they were silhouetted against the bright lights of the lower city; a halo of neon signage emphasizing the sheer monstrosity of the beings.

_Oh, no. This is not good._

Hands gripping the edge of his dual sai, the rough turtle could sense rather than see his brothers and mask-wearing friend ready themselves for battle. Yet April and his Sensei made no move to defend themselves from the approaching evil. Even Elisa Maza, the human who had started this farce, remained calmly at ease.

_What are we waitin' for? We need to strike first, and strike hard._ But his elder brother's hand was held up, stilling them in wait. Raphael resisted the urge to growl and jump right in, but didn't stop himself from sliding into a more viable fighting position.

The shadows settled into shapes of both man and beast, six beings in all. And then when the tension seemed insurmountable, their human hostess stepped in. Taking what Raph assumed was the arm of the being that had spoken, a fond expression lighting her face.

_What in the crap?_

The dusky cop was the focal point of the two tense groups, her raven hair a dark contrast to the crimson jacket she wore. But by her mere presence he could sense rather than see their strange 'visitors' calm down, falling into more relaxed positions despite the turtles' very visible weaponry.

And then they stepped into the scarce amount of light, and the red-banded turtle had to hold back a gasp.

It was like seeing Winters's statues come back to life again, complete with glowing eyes and stony visages. But all seven chests rose and fell with the breath of life, and where the stone generals of past battle had born weapons and armor, these beings only wore simple loincloths and belts, or in the case of the Broad, a kind of tunic-dress. And most were grinning, even a few nudging each other hopefully as they whispered quiet words to each other.

And while they definitely weren't what the mutants had expected, a mass of muscle and craggy features with skin colors ranging from dusky purple to light green, they were acting like…a family, Raphael noted. Complete with old grandpa and pet dog.

Again, there was more to the situation than there seemed to be.

The one called 'Goliath,' readied himself to speak again, jagged fangs glinting in what Raph guessed was supposed to be a benevolent smile. And Raphael was shocked a second time as the 'big guy,' (as he'd already started to think of him) wrapped an arm around the human woman at his side. Like a demon of epic proportions bringing an angel into the circle of its arms, 'cape' twitching around her shoulders in the revelation that it was actually a set of wings.

"Greetings, fellow warriors. Elisa has spoken much of all you have done for this city in the years you've lived here. I speak for all my clan in saying that we would consider it an honor to call you brethren."

The muscles rippling beneath the fleshly fabric of cape and cowl told Raphael otherwise, but just as his features were about to break into a snarl the creature startled him again with a courtly bow, setting his human companion aside for the moment.

"And _I_ speak for _my_ family in saying that we welcome the honor," Master Splinter replied, falling into his own low bow. Low for deep respect, his second realized with shock and alarm, "Miss Maza has also spoken to us of your efforts, and it is good to know that we are not alone in ours."

"Indeed," the giant rumbled, before turning to the side, "and now let me introduce you to my clan."

The next few minutes passed with a chorus of hellos and curious chatter, but Raphael withdrew from it all. He could see his father's pursed lips and sadly disappointed look from all across the rooftop, but at the moment he really didn't care. After having hidden for years from public eye, meet and greets weren't exactly his style, and his brother's silently acknowledged this in their own way. And if his anti-social nature wasn't exactly the most welcoming, at least it gave him the chance to observe their new 'friends,' while also keeping an eye out for danger.

The idea of the Foot clan coming across them at a moment like this had him already clenching up with anxiety. But he tried to hide it as he simply watched his brothers 'play nice.'

Donnie was already talking technobabble with the short bald one of the group, and at 5'1" and a mild light green the skinny guy looked like he fit in the most with their family, what with all of the turtles being fairly short. The geek-code they were delving into already hurt his head, however, and Raph found himself moving on to the next group with little remorse.

Mikey, it seemed, had found his element in the form of the round blue-green one and the grandpa. Raphael would have thought the older man would be speaking to his Master, being from roughly the same generation, but instead the bearded warrior was talking television and horror flicks with the best of them, while the guy with the spikes along his head talked film noir.

Meanwhile his father was actually discussing something with the Gargoyle chick, laughing lightly and patting her clawed hand as though it was merely manicured and not dagger-sharp. Leo was talking to the big leader guy, Goliath, without fear or reservation. And Raphael knew from experience and the stance his big brother was discussing military tactics, battle strategies, and protective measures. As if he ever talked about anything else.

Which left one unaccounted for.

"Nice to see you're not street pizza anymore," a low voice muttered tersely. And the turtle blinked in shock before whirling around, sai immediately in hand. It had been automatic and almost defensive as the ninja realized he'd been snuck up on. How could that have happened? It_ never_ happened! But as amber eyes met glowing black ones, Raphael felt a growl creep up his throat.

"_You!_ You're that wisea--," a dodged look at his father altered his remark, "that _jerkface_ that _dive-bombed_ me the other night."

Red nostrils flared on top of a razored beak, and with sudden pain the turtle's hand ached in memory. He met Raphael's accusatory pointing with clenched claws and whipping tail, its demonic length striking the air with deadly accuracy, "and you're the punk that was attacking that woman."

Ooh, now that really steamed his shell.

"Who are you calling a punk, _pal?_ You were on _my_ turf, and for your information I had just saved her from a muggin'--."

"How do I know you weren't the one _doing_ the mugging? I mean, she didn't exactly look happy to see you."

And there it was, his rep getting away from him again. For once in his life, familiar fury already starting to boil over, the red-banded turtle wished he got credit for the good he did, instead of always accusations. _I mean, why is it that every _freaking_ time I try to help somebody they think I'm out to get 'em?!_

Anger at himself, his situation, and fate in general made him shout loudly, "And you call her reaction to you _pleasant?!_ I mean, at least I won't be _stabbing her with my face _anytime soon!"

But apparently that was where he went wrong. Yet _again_.

"Raphael!"

"Brooklyn."

Dual voices brought both red-themed figures back to the moment at hand. And to the realization that they weren't on their own, battling were everything was free game.

The cop was staring at his 'frenemy' as though she'd never seen him before, and Raph's brothers wore varying expressions from interest (Mikey) to disappointment (Leo), and on to rolling-eyed resignation (Donnie). But it was his father's words which cut him deeper than any of Shredder's claws ever had.

"Raphael. I am surprised at you, my son. These people have welcomed us with open arms, and this is how you respond? Whatever animosity you might hold, now is _not_ the time to express it."

Fury and shame turned the turtle's features dark, and wordlessly he moved back into the rooftop's shadowy corner, arms folded rather than on his weapons. But the quiet petulance of his features turned to a smirk as the 'Big Guy' began his own berating.

"I am also shocked by your behavior, Brooklyn. As second in command your actions speak for the entire clan. And if this clan is to find friendship and brotherhood in a harsh world, we must welcome others who truly wish for peace without any reservation on our part," and for some strange reason the leader and the smallest one exchanged a glance her that Raph couldn't quite read, before again returning his gaze to the red-devil.

Speaking of, what was with all the 'second in command,' jazz? Did that make him kinda like 'Fearless,' or what?

Frowning more furiously than he had just seconds before, the sai-wielding mutant tallied the thought off as just another reason to not like the guy.

But the show wasn't over, and with a shock he watched as the beaked bas-_jerk_ swept his wings up around him before bowing. And not any old bow, either, but a full-out, real life renaissance sweep.

Raphael gaped.

_Just how old were these guys?!_

"You're right, Goliath. My actions were thoughtless and without honor. I apologize," but if the words were aimed cordially at Splinter, the glowing, fury-filled gaze was definitely aimed at Raph. His eyes were white-hot even from his crouched position.

The Turtles' Master and Father didn't see that, however, as he arched a bushy eyebrow expectantly.

The second-eldest of his sons scowled but obliged immediately, performing a Japanese-style bow from the waist. But his amber-colored eyes never left his enemy.

And together, unknowingly, they shared the same thought.

_This was going to be a difficult alliance._

~/~/~

A.N.

Just a little one-shot, features the TMNT and the Gargoyles. I've wanted to write a crossover like this for a while, including also Jareth and Sarah from the Labyrinth, but that got a little too massive to work with, so instead you get this little blurb.

It's just a one-shot thought, so I'm probably not going to continue it. But it definitely reminds me of a certain line in "The Importance of Being Earnest," in which the guys are describing the girls. "Women only call each other sisters after they've called each other everything else." In this case it definitely works for Raph and Brooklyn--I imagine they'll become friends later, like Casey and Raph are, but it all takes baby steps. They have to beat each other up first before they can respect one another, I'm guessing. XD


End file.
